freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
Phone Guy used to control Foxy to help you until he was killed, and now his spirit resides in Foxy.NOTE: Several previous WM Gs are combined here. First off, Foxy's behaviour is different from the other animatronics, and he runs to your office. Eventually, instead of attacking you, he leans in curiously, and bangs on the door when you close it. Now, this troper believes that 3 of the animatronics are not haunted by the children at all-they're all partly controlled by the ghost of the serial killer. You hear children screaming, cheering or talking because they are protecting Mike from the killer, who they know wants a new victim. As ghosts, they slow him down somehow, which is why Freddy doesn't burst into the room and kill you in 30 seconds. Meanwhile, Phone Guy is controlling Foxy from the kitchen. But why did the company hire two security guards if they're such cheapskates? They have the common sense to understand that there is a potential serial killer murdering all their guards, and just to make sure, they hire Mike so if Phone Guy, who is their previous guard, dies, Mike can simply take over. And why does Phone Guy operate from the kitchen? There's no lights there-so he can call the other guard in peace, and the animatronics can't open the door to find him. But how about Chica? Well, since nobody can see the kitchen, it's safe to assume Phone Guy is sitting in a broom cupboard or something, comfortably furnished for his needs and hidden well enough so Chica can't spot it while he/she's eating pizza. Why would Phone Guy control Foxy? Because, as it's often thought that he caused the Bite of '87 , the company had the area shut down and neglected him deliberately as well, along with removing his exoskeleton so he couldn't work anymore. But after the serial killings of children and possibly countless guards, the company realised that someone needed to escort the next guard to safety. Getting Phone Guy to come in would be too risky, as the animatronics would spot him and kill him. So, Phone Guy, who was an expert hacker, managed to permanently change Foxy's programming so that Foxy behave differently from the others. Foxy hides to give the illusion that he's still in disrepair, as the serial killer's ghost still thinks that Foxy is deactivated. He runs down the hallways so the killer's animatronics cannot see him. And instead of eating you, he leans into the booth to simply see if you're still safe. This is because Foxy has a special camera in his eyes that is connected to a screen in the company's HQ, so the company can see how you are doing. He screams, which is a signal that is sent back to Phone Guy so he knows that Mike is still alive. Of course, this is all secret, and the guard doesn't know about it. When he closes the door, Foxy bangs on it because he wants to help. Then on the 4th Night, the serial killer found out about Phone Guy somehow, and summoned Freddy to kill him. But Phone Guy didn't give up hope. He took control of Foxy now that he was a ghost, and continued trying to help Mike. Finally, on the 5th Night, Mike survived until 6am and was rescued by Foxy, who picked him up, ran with him to the exit (where Mike was sent to the company's office and got his paycheck) and went back into Pirate Cove.